


Love Hurts

by Irrodim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Mates, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, original - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrodim/pseuds/Irrodim
Summary: A short thing I wrote in 2015 because I was angsty and bored





	Love Hurts

Growing up, the emotions you would feel when first meeting your mate had been instilled in Jane's mind over and over again, however, the adrenaline racing through her veins at this moment wasn't akin to excitement but grave panic.

She was running; her clothes tore as they snagged onto branches, scratches appeared on her face and a missing shoe exposed the bare sole of her foot to the punishing forest floor. She didn't care though, she didn't have time to, it would heal soon and the only thing on her mind was to get away without collapsing. Despite the previous night of snowfall, her face was sweaty and red from exertion, her legs slowly stiffening and her swollen lungs, desparate for air, she kept pushing forward; she had to.

If it hadn't been for the fear, cold as it snaked it's way through her veins, she wouldn't have been able to get this far already. She was aware running was futile and would soon collapse before he ever did, but nevertheless forced herself not to give up without a fight.

Contrary to how male werewolves were portrayed in the media, the reality was an enitely different story. Instead of being enamoured by their mate, they go psychotic, deranged with the demand to be close to them, fuelled with the urge to claim what was theirs. Jane as smart as she was, broke the simplist and most important rule when encountering her soulmate; she ran.

There wasn't much she could do now though, the damage was already done, whether she stopped or not the outcome would not change, she had to flee. Her chest heaved with choking breaths as she finally came to a stop, there was no trace of him. Through her hysterical panic she threw her body to the ground rubbing herself with dirt and leaves and anything else within her reach to conceal her scent. She lay still, the forest was eerily quiet, the only sounds permeating the air were her harsh breaths and the flooding of blood pulsing in her ears.

Jane's body froze and her breathing halted as she picked up on the vibrating of footfalls, humming through the dirt floor. Her body was frigid with fear, and her skin broke in a cold sweat when a wolf, easily competing with the size of a small car, leapt over her exhausted and numbed body leaving it seemingly unnoticed.

Slowly sitting up, relief washed through Jane's body, only then did she acknowledge her injuries as the adrenaline wore off. Small scratches littered her arms and face, thorns and twigs lacerated her exposed foot, her clothes torn and hair a tangle of dirt and undergrowth and no doubt had now become home to a few forest critters. Her hands shakily held her face in reassurance that she was still alive as the actuality that she'd survived the chase and outsmarted a frenzied male wolf. He'd calm down eventually, she hoped and kept her hands on her face rubbing her eyes.

Warmth. It spread teasingly across her hands for a few seconds before disappearing and then mimicking the action again. A deep growl resonated from in front of her and stunned the forest into silent submission, vibrating so violently it shook the snow which had settled gently on the forest branches. He had found her.

Jane didn't have any time to react as the breath was forced from her and she was shoved backwards. Large paws pressured her chest and she felt the bones creak and break beneath the pressure, as sizable keen-edged teeth snapped at her neck. Her arms came up and desparately shielded herself from him, screams tore from her and snarls from him as the struggle wore on. Her arms were becoming heavy and blood smeared over her face as he mutilated them still aiming for her throat. Hearing the bone snap in her arm was more then enough motivation to summon all of her remaining strength and force the wolf off her distressed existence. The wolf not missing a beat jumped right back and instead of going for her throat, decided to focus his attention on the abdomen of his victim.

Tearing. Shredding. Slashing. Ripping. She felt it all.

She grasped despairing at what she could get her hands on. A rock, she threw it, attempting to distract his attention away from her for just a second and it worked. The wolf immediately straightened sat, ears pointed upward and a snarl still prominent on his face as he stalked towards the offending rock.

Jane seeing this as maybe her only chance of getting out of the situation alive, dragged her body, useless as it was, as far as she could. she didn't care that she was about to die, she just didn't want the last thing she saw to be her soul mate. The one that was meant to look after her for life, to marry, to bear his children and grow old together, was now going to be responsible for her death. She didn't want to believe the reality she was thrust into. Jane clawed at the soil, the frost burning her finger tips, rolling onto what remained of her stomach and proceded to haul her battered body away from the threat.

When a menacing growl permeated the air, Jane fought with the instinctual response to save her own life and the urge to submit her entire being completely to his mercy. She didn't have time to contemplate though when she felt needle like fangs grip the crown of her head like a hawk would a field mouse. Pressure resounded from the area that was locked tightly in his jaws and with little effort, a loud crunch as his fangs broke through her skull. She felt every second of the excruciating experience, the way he pulled, the way the skin of her throat began to stretch obscenely and tear easily like paper. A pop and the tubing of her oesophagus being separated and her spine snapping lewdly, and finally he'd achieved his goal as he tossed her head and it bumped across the forest floor, collecting leaves and dirt in it's wake.

For mere moments she was still conscious of the happenings around her, an almighty howl ripped through the forest and promised the vanquish of any other creature that dared to cross him. The wolf mourned for his fallen mate, nudging morbidly at the limp headless body bleeding into the surrounding frost, and then, everything went dark.


End file.
